The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft antennas.
The functionality of various radars and systems for aircraft is greatly enhanced by the use of electronic antenna beam scanning What is needed is systems or methods that can be used to realize a cost effective, high performance antenna that enables rapid beam steering agility for various radar modes. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.